¡CAMBIO!
by Zelshamada
Summary: La carta cambio volvió a hacer de las suyas, pero esta vez, el cambio fue mucho más grande y radical. **Participación de todos los personajes** //CAPITULO 3//
1. ¡Cambio!

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR**

**¡CAMBIO! **

**Capitulo 1**

**"Cuerpo mío, tuyo, de él, de ella, de nosotros, de vosotros y de ellos"**

****

 Eran ya las 6 de la tarde. Habíamos salido del colegio hace ya una hora, pero, yo acabo de salir ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque me tocaba servicio! Y, no podía dejar sola a Shijaru. Además… ¡Me gusta hacer el servicio con ella! Lo hace todo entretenido… Siempre es así… Ella siempre me soporta ¡Hasta el límite! Debe de ser la costumbre… Tanto tiempo de conocidos… ¡Sí! ¡Eso ha de ser! Si hasta reconoce cuando miento, y cuando no… Mmm… Aunque… No hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta de eso.

 Ella me comentó mientras limpiábamos, que Lee iba a regresar esa tarde a Japón ¡Si que me puse contento! ¡Mi buen amigo Lee regresaba! Aunque fuera solo por una semana… Pero luego, me dio otra muy buena noticia ¡Hiraguizawa también volvía! Y al parecer, por el mismo tiempo que Lee ¡Nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo! Cosa que me puso feliz… Mis viejos amigos… Hace un año que no los veo… ¡Es cierto! Ahora ya volveré a tener a alguien para "culturizar" a la gente… ¡Y también tendré al que se lo cree! Mis queridos amigos… ¡Como los he extrañado! 

 ¿Sabían que en la antigua China a los que contaban historias extrañas les daban un titulo? ¡Sí! Y mientras más cosas decían, ¡Más grande era la responsabilidad! Se dice que un emperador, llamado Menti Roso, llegó a su cargo gracias a que era muy culto y contaba increíbles historias ¡Pues sí! Entérense…

 Mmm… Creo que… Si voy a decir una historia-mentira, debe de ser en voz alta… ¡Nadie se lo creyó! 

 Bueno, por ahora estoy caminando con destino a mi casa. Como siempre, tengo una sonrisa algo burlona en la cara, y los ojos cerrados… Bueno… En realidad no los tengo del todo cerrados… ¡Pero parecen! ¿Por qué creen que no me estrello con todo?

 -¡Yamazaky!- Oigo que me llama una voz muy conocida, la imagen de Naoko se vino inmediatamente a mi mente. 

 -¡Ah!- Respondo mientras que volteo a ver a mi querida amiga, que es creyente de las cosas sobrenaturales… De ella he sacado muchas ideas- ¿Cómo estás Naoko? 

 La chica sonrió en respuestas mientras que su cabello se movía con la brisa.

 Abrí mis ojos completamente y la miré de forma interrogante. Su rostro cambió. 

 -Es que…- Dijo con algo de preocupación- Estoy buscando a Shijaru… Y como le tocaba la limpieza contigo ¿No la has visto?

 Medité un minuto la respuesta.

 -Creo que me dijo que iba a la tienda de la Señorita Maky ¿Por qué? 

 -Es que- Sonrió de forma extraña- ¡Me comentó que había comprado un libro de cosas paranormales y me dijo que me lo podía prestar! 

 -Que suerte…- Dije con una sonrisa amable, ya que sabía que a Naoko le encantaban esas cosas. 

 -Y me dijo que nos veríamos en el Parque Pingüino a las 5 y media, pero…- Su rostro mostró algo de preocupación- No había llegado y me preocupé… 

 -¡Oh!- Dije comprendiéndola- Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

 Una sonrisa se le iluminó. 

 -¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo mientras que empezaba la caminata, por el camino que hace cinco minutos había dejado atrás. 

 Luego de un tiempo de caminar, quise buscarle conversación. 

 -¿Ya sabes que Lee y Hirawizawa llegan hoy y pasarán una semana aquí?

 -¡Aja!- Me respondió ella con ánimo- Sakura y Tomoyo me dijeron. 

 ¡Cierto! ¡Ahora es que me acuerdo! Aunque, casi ni lo demostraban, me pude dar cuenta que Kinomoto y Daidouji le tenían un tremendo cariño a Lee y a Hiraguizawa… Uno más fuerte que otro respectivamente… Bueno… A Lee se le notaba a leguas que Kinomoto le atraía, y luego de que se fue ¡Se le notaba a Kinomoto! Y luego… Con Hiraguizawa y Daidouji… ¡Pues! No era exactamente fácil darse cuenta que ambos se atraían, solo, ser muy observador… ¡Y te dabas cuenta que había amor en el aire! Espero que a mi no se me note tanto… Aunque, debo admitir, que quiero mucho a Shijaru… Y no me molestaría en lo absoluto, que todos se enteraran… Pero no por ahora… 

 -Sí…- Seguí con la conversación- Y… ¿Fueron a recibirlos? 

 -¡Me imagino!- Me respondió la chica de los lentes. 

 Cruzamos en una esquina, y nos encontramos con la tienda de la Señorita Maky. 

 Pude ver a Shijaru adentro de la tienda. 

 -¡Bueno!- Dije mientras veía a Naoko con los ojos, aparentemente, cerrados- Yo te dejo… Ahí está Shijaru… 

 Naoko sonrió y me hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. 

 -¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Yamazaky!- Me dijo mientras que empezaba correr hacia la puerta de la tienda, y entraba haciendo sonar una pequeña campana que se encontraba arriba de la puerta, para indicar que habían llegado clientes… 

 Abrí un poco mis ojos mientras que sonreía, daba media vuelta para ir de nuevo a mi casa, y decía en voz alta. 

 -¿Sabían que las campanas arriba de las puertas se han usado desde la época cavernícolas? ¡Pues sí! Eran puestas justo arriba de las entradas de las cuevas, y así, cuando un animal pasaba, o un extraño entraba, despertaba a los que dormían en la cueva… Aunque, era un problema con los animales pequeños y gente que pasaba con cuidado… Entonces… 

  Deje de hablar gracias a que algo me distrajo. Una chica, muy conocida para mí, venía corriendo a toda velocidad, tras un pedazo de papel, que el viento se llevaba. 

 -¡No! ¡Regresa!- Lloraba la chica de forma cómica mientras que seguía corriendo por alcanzar el pedazo de papel, y, si mi vista no me falla, (Sí! Tenía los ojos abiertos) Era una carta, y Kinomoto corría con todas sus fuerzas por tomarla. 

 Me imagino que era de suma importancia, ya que atrás de la Kinomoto, venían corriendo, a punto de alcanzarla, muchos otros. Otros, que apenas y pude reconocer como Daidouji, Lee y Hiraguizawa. Creo que la que venía atrás era la prima de Lee… Mm… ¿Meiling era que se llamaba verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Pero… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿¿Un peluche venía volando al lado de Kinomoto??!! ¡Esto sí que era raro! 

 Bueno.. No le di mucha importancia a ese detalle. Iba a quedarme quieto, si no fuera porque la carta, pasó justo a mi lado. Kinomoto me vio con un semblante algo confundido, aún así, siguió corriendo tras la carta. ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Bueno… Ya que parecía de importancia… Decidí ayudarles. 

 Me uní a la carrera tras la famosa carta. Yo iba a la cabeza. Tenía ese pedazo de papel rosado justo al frente mío. Alargué la mano ¡Y lo tomé al mismo tiempo que lo tomaron Kinomoto, Lee y Hirawizawa! ¿Cuándo se habían adelantado tanto? 

 En ese momento sentí mucho peso y fuerza que me impulsaba al suelo, y, aún los 4 tocando la carta, caímos al suelo dándonos un gran golpe. 

 Creo, que los demás no nos vieron, ya que luego de eso, sentí mucho más pesó arriba de mi… Me imaginé que todos habíamos caído al suelo de cemento duro, y que estábamos unos arriba de otros, más cuatro tomando la carta. 

 En ese momento, cuando quejidos de muchas voces se oyeron, la carta empezó a emitir una fuerte luz azul. No sé si todos se percataron, aunque yo creo que sí, porque se quedaron callados. De repente ¡Empezamos a brillar! ¡Todos brillábamos con esa luz azul! No sé que pasaba, pero, empecé a sentirme cada vez más liviano, y por un minuto, fuera de mí mismo. Luego… No supe más… Perdí el conocimiento instantáneamente. 

***

Empecé a reaccionar poco a poco. Mi mente cada vez más consciente estaba despertando. En realidad, no sabía que había pasado. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez observando hacía abajo una gran pila de gente. 

 ¿Qué? ¿Pila de gente? Pero… ¡Si yo había quedado debajo de todos ellos! ¡Y estaba sosteniendo ese pedazo de papel que Kinomoto perseguía! Ahora… ¿Tengo un muñeco en la mano? ¿Un muñeco amarillo? Pues… ¡Así parecía! Era en muñeco amarillo que hace rato vi como volando al lado de Kinomoto… Pero… Me siento muy extraño… 

 En ese momento, miré mi cuerpo. 

   -¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!- Grité de repente con desesperación, haciendo que los demás reaccionaran- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿AAAAAAAHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando! Mi.. Mi cuerpo… ¡No era el mismo! ¡No lo era! Ahora tenía una falda beich, en vez de mi pantalón escolar, y un suéter rojo, en vez de mi camisa negra… Y además ¡¡Tenía unas largas colas negras a los lados! ¡Era una chica! ¡Era la prima de Lee! 

 Y eso no fue lo peor… Bajé mi vista frustrado, hasta la última persona de la fila, quien soportaba todo el peso, y aún sostenía la carta… ¿Qué? Pero si… ¡Soy yo! ¡Mi cuerpo esta abajo de todos nosotros! 

 -¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!!!- Volví a gritar con desespero mientras que me bajaba del pilón de gente con un salto, y me veía al cuerpo. 

 Todos se despertaron, y se levantaron en ese momento. Me miraron extrañados. Yo miraba mi cuerpo sin decir nada. El muñeco que antes tenía en la mano habló con cara de enfado, su voz… ¡Era igual a la de Meiling! 

 -¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó- ¿Por qué eres igual a…?- Su voz se apagó cuando su vista de posó en el cuerpo amarillo de peluche que ahora tenía- ¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???- Gritó- ¿Qué pasó? 

 Yo veía la escena desconcertado totalmente. 

  -Creo…- Empezó a decir Daidouji con una voz muy graciosa- ¡Que cambiamos de cuerpos otra vez! 

 -¿Qué?- Preguntó mi cuerpo con una voz seria, era la de Lee- ¿Igual qué la otra vez? 

 -¡Así parece!- Respondió Kinomoto con una voz dulce igual a la de Tomoyo. 

 -Esto es obra…- Siguió el cuerpo de Lee con la voz algo divertida de Hiraguizawa. 

 -¡De cambio!- Terminó el cuerpo de Hirawizawa con la voz de Kinomoto. 

 Yo, a decir verdad, ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Estoy muy confundido! 

 -Podrían…- Expresé en un tono de suplica, y todos voltearon a verme- ¡Explicarme que pasó! ¿Cómo es que cambié? ¿Y que tu tengas mi cuerpo?- Dije mientras señalaba al recién nombrado. 

 Este miró hacía abajo. Sus ojos,… O mejor dicho ¡Mis ojos con otra persona!, se agrandaron. 

 -Yamazaky…- Dejó escapar, el que creo yo, que es Lee. 

 -¡No puede ser!- Siguió hablando Tomoyo con la voz graciosa- ¡Ahora también se nos mezcló el chico de las historias! 

 Todos se miraron, unos a otros, con distintos cuerpos, muy confundidos.

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**  NOTAS DE AUTORA:  **

 ¡Niaho! ^^ ¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia? ^^ ¡Espero que les esté gustando! 

 Pues, se me ocurrió mientras veía por billonésima vez el capitulo de la carta "Cambio" que al final, Shaoran sueña que todos cambiaron… ¡Y como me cae tan bien Yamazaky! ^^ ¡Lo incluí! ^^ Espero que no moleste! 

 Pues,… Este fic, espero no hacerlo muy largo, o enredado… Luego pondré con más detalles quien quedó en cual cuerpo, y la explicación de todo ^^ ¡Espero que sigan leyendo! 

 Pues, dudas, comentarios, amenazas, felicidades, ensaladas, tomates, ¡Y demás! [¡Menos virus! ¬¬] A mi largo y ridículo, pero más que súper querido e-mail de mi corazón: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

¡Espero que les guste! ^^

                       Zelshamada. ****


	2. Una explicación para la situación

SAKURA CARD CAPTOR 

**¡CAMBIO!**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Una explicación para la situación" **

 ß ****

 -¿Qué me pasó?- Siguió diciendo casi gritando con desesperación Yamazaky en el cuerpo de Meiling.  

 Pude darme cuenta como el cuerpo, que era de Yamazaky, cambiaba su rostro a preocupado. 

 -Bueno…- Dije yo captando la atención de todos- Yo creo… 

 -¿Qué cambiamos de cuerpos?- Preguntó la persona que poseía mi cuerpo con una voz dulce… ¡Tomoyo sin duda!

 Asentí con la cabeza. 

 -Seguramente…- Empezó a decir ahora el cuerpo de Tomoyo con la voz de Kero- Fue por la carta… Aunque no me explico como sacó el poder para cambiarnos a todos… 

 Pude ver como en el rostro de Meiling, es decir, de Yamazaky, se tornaba más que confundido. 

 -¡¿Qué me pasó?!- Preguntó el cuerpo de Meiling con una voz que nunca había escuchado en Yamazaky. 

 -Pues…- Empezó el cuerpo de Shaoran con la voz de Eriol- Habrá que comenzar la historia desde el principio…

 -¡Eso sí que es difícil!- Dejó escapar el cuerpo de Kero en un tono algo molesto… Mmm… ¿Meiling?

 -Sí…- Pronunció el cuerpo de Yamazaky… En definitiva… Aquel era Shaoran. 

 -¡Pero quiero la explicación!- Dijo el cuerpo de Meiling al borde de la desesperación.

 -Pues mira…- Empezó a decir el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga con la voz de Kero- Antes que nada… ¡No puedes decir lo que te vamos a decir!

 -¡Muy cierto!- Siguió mi cuerpo. 

 -¡Lo que quieran!- Respondió la voz de Yamazaky. 

 -Pues mira…- Dijo el cuerpo de Shaoran muy divertido… Nunca lo había visto así… ¡Sin duda alguna! Aquel era Eriol…-Nosotros…

 -¡No lo digamos aquí!- Interrumpió Shaoran en el cuerpo de Yamazaky… Que admito que se ve muy extraño con una expresión seria y los ojos abiertos con un toque frío… Cautivador… Bello… Mágico… Indes… Err… ¡Ejem! Me estoy desviando… Quiero decir que… ¡Se veía raro! 

 -¿Y a donde iremos?- Dijo Meling en el cuerpo de Kero. 

 -Sí quieren…- Ofrecí- ¡Vamos a mi casa!

 -Sí…- Dijo el cuerpo de Tomoyo con un semblante pensador demasiado semejante al de Kero- Será lo mejor… 

 -A… ¿Tu casa?- Preguntó el cuerpo de Yamazaky algo sonrojado. 

 -¡Sí!- Sonrió Tomoyo en mi cuerpo. 

 -¡A donde sea!- Siguió la vos de Yamazaky- ¡Pero explíquenme! 

 -¡Sí!- Siguió Meiling de aparente mal humor.

 -¡Vamos!- Culminó la voz de Eriol en el cuerpo de Shaoran. 

 De camino a mi casa, me percaté de que cuerpo era el que ahora portaba. Y no creo que haya error… ¡Soy Eriol! Sí… ¡En definitiva!… ¡Y yo que quería ir tomada de la mano con Shaoran! ¡Uuhh! Tendré que esperar… ¡Ya no aguanto las ganas de decirle lo que siento! 

 Luego de que se fue… ¡Me decidí a hacer otro osito! Esta vez para Shaoran… ¡Es tan tierno! No sé como no me di cuenta antes de lo que sentía… Y ahora… ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él! Le hice un osito con mucho cariño… Esta vez es de color crema ¡Me esforcé mucho para que saliera bien! Aunque… Según Tomoyo, así fue… ¡Bueno! Yo espero que le guste… Y más que todo… Que me lo reciba. Yo duermo todas las noches con el oso gris que él me regaló… ¡Al que por supuesto llamo Shaoran! Espero que él llame al suyo Sakura… 

 Volteé un poco la cabeza para verlo. Aunque estaba en el cuerpo de Yamazaky ¡Cualquiera notaría que es Shaoran! Es que… ¡Su rostro es idéntico! Sus gestos y algunas expresiones son iguales. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada ya me está observando directamente a los ojos… Pero… ¿Aah? Lo hace como… ¿Desafiante y algo frío? ¿Por qué? Siento que mi ánimo baja… Y me deprimo un poco.

 Luego sus mejillas se tornan escarlatas, y abre sus ojos, ahora grises, con algo de pena. Me sonrojó igual. Siento que recupero ánimos ¡Ya sé! Seguro fue que por un momento no me reconoció… La costumbre le dijo  que yo era Eriol… Aunque… Él ahora es Yamazaky… ¡Uy! ¡Que enredo! 

 Yo voy a la cabeza con todos caminando des-coordinadamente detrás de mí. Yamazaky… ¡Es decir Shaoran! Aceleró el paso… Tal vez para acercarse… Y así lo hizo… Me alcanzó caminando a mi lado.

 -Lo siento- Dijo de repente con su voz algo arrepentida, en el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 -¿Por qué?- Pregunté yo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Que bueno que no hay nadie por los al rededores! Se vería muy raro un chico con voz de chica. 

  -No…- Empezó trabándose un poco… ¡Se oye adorable!- No te reconocí… Por un segundo…

 Sonreí con felicidad.

 -¡No te preocupes!- Siento que mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. 

 Luego de eso, caminamos es silencio, pero juntos, el resto del camino a mi casa. 

 -¡Llegamos!- Dijo la voz de Kero refiriéndose a mi casa. 

 -¡Entremos!- Sonreí observando la cara de desconcierto que el rostro de Meiling mostraba. 

 -Pero…- Me detuvo la voz de Tomoyo en mi cuerpo ¡Se ve muy raro!- No creo que sea recomendable que entres en el cuerpo del joven Hiraguizawa, Sakura… 

 -Es verdad- Apoyó Eriol desde el cuerpo de mi querido Shaoran sonriendo. Aunque su rostro jamás dejaría de ser apuesto, ¡A leguas se veía que no era Shaoran! Eriol sonría la mayor parte del tiempo, y tiene una mirada cálida, no se parece mucho a Shaoran. 

 -Bueno…- Seguí- ¿Y qué haremos? 

 -Que entre…- Siguió Shaoran en el cuerpo de Yamazaki- Primero…- Su semblante se tornó algo confundido- ¿Daidouji? Que tiene el… ¡La apariencia! De Sakura…- ¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado? ¡Se ve tan tierno! 

 Tomoyo miró algo confundida el cuerpo de Yamazaky.

 -¡De acuerdo, Lee!- Respondió con su voz dulce. 

 -Bueno… Entremos- Dijo Tomoyo con la voz de Kero. 

 -¡Sí! ¡Rápido!- Se quejó Meiling desde el bolso que Tomoyo (En mi cuerpo) Cargaba en la espalda. ¡Creo que me estoy confundiendo! 

 Tomoyo se encaminó a la entrada de mi casa con algo de precaución. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. 

 Agachó su cabeza, y sonrió. 

 -¡No hay nadie!- Gritó haciendo una seña para que entráramos. 

 Cuándo entré me di cuenta como era que sabía que no había nadie ¡Claro! Si no había zapatos en el recibidor. 

 Pude notar como Yamazaky se miraba algo frustrado los zapatos de Meiling. Del bolso de Tomoyo salió la cabeza de muñeco de Kero con expresión furiosa, y dijo con la voz de Meiling: 

 -¡Cuidado de cómo te los quitas, niño! 

 Yamazaky miró algo… feo… a Mei, y se quitó los zapatos lo mejor que pudo. Luego de eso… Pasamos a la sala. 

 Yo me dirigí inmediatamente a la pizarra donde escribimos lo que haremos en el día. Suspiré tranquila al ver que mi hermano y mi papá llegarían tarde. 

 -¡Que suerte!- Le dije a Tomoyo en mi cuerpo ¡Esto está DEMASIADO raro!- No llegarán sino hasta tarde… 

 -Me alegra Sakura…- Me dijo en un tono algo despreocupado. 

 -¡Bien!- Escuché que decía Yamazaky desde la sala captando la atención de todos- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué todos están en donde no deberían? Y lo más importante… ¡¡¿Cómo es que nadie parece preocupado?!! 

 Observé como el cuerpo de Shaoran sonreía. El de Yamazaky se preocupaba un poco. El de Tomoyo devoraba el pastel de crema, y el de Kero se molestaba más. 

 -Hay…- Empezó La voz de Tomoyo saliendo de mi cuerpo- Un explicación lógica… Que no sé si entenderás… 

 -¡Mira niño!- Siguió la voz de Kero desde Tomoyo ¡Sin rodeos!- ¡Poseemos poderes! Poderes mágicos… 

 Todos callamos esperando la reacción de Yamazaky… Y su reacción no fue muy esperada ¡Al menos por mí! Él ¡Se empezó a reír a carcajadas! ¡Como nunca! 

 Debo admitir que se veía sumamente raro… Es decir, ver la linda figura de Meiling reírse escandalosamente con la voz de Yamazaky… ¡Bueno! Muy extraño…

 Yamazaky seguía riéndose descargando sus tensiones en risa… Yo me sentí una gran gota de sudor bajar por nuca haciéndome reír con una sonrisa tonta, y algo forzada… Mmm… ¡Me gustaría tener un espejo! Y así ver como se ríe Eriol de esta forma. 

 -¡¿De que te ríes?!- Dijo Kero, en el cuerpo de Tomoyo levantándose amenazadoramente. 

 Meiling… Es decir ¡Yamazaky! Paró de reírse con esfuerzo, y dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima:

 -No… En serio ¿Qué pasó? 

 -Es verdad lo que el muñeco dijo…- Dijo la voz de Shaoran en el cuerpo de Yamazaky. 

 -¡Cállate mocoso!

 -¿A quién le dices mocoso?

 -¡A ti!

 -Deténganse…- Dijo mi cuerpo- Este no es momento de pelear. 

 -Bueno…- Dijo la voz de Shaoran.

 -Es verdad…- Concluyó Kero. 

 El cuerpo de Meiling aún reía bajamente. 

 -¿En serio esperaban que me creyera eso?- Preguntó. 

 El cuerpo de Shaoran lo observó  algo divertido. 

 -¿Le encuentras otra razón lógica?- Preguntó la voz de Eriol. 

 -Pues…- Empezó a decir Yamazaky en Meiling con expresión dubitativa- ¡Se parecen a mis historias! 

 El cuerpo de Shaoran sonrió. 

 -¡Sí!- Dijo- Como la del calendario… O la de las sandalias para esquiar ¿La recuerdas? 

 -Ja ja… ¡Sí!- Por un momento, su semblante fue casi el mismo que el de su cuerpo normal. Para luego ponerse serio- Eso quiere decir que todos ustedes son magos. 

 -Bueno…- Dijo la voz de Shaoran. 

 -No todos…- Concluí yo. 

 -¿Aah? 

 -Nosotras no lo somos…- Dijo Tomoyo en mi cuerpo, también señalando a Kero, que era Meiling. 

 -Y…- Dijo Kero en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga- Tu tampoco niño… 

 -¡Esperen!- Dijo Yamazaky (¡El verdadero!)- Y… supongamos que creo que ustedes son magos… Así que… ¿Qué fue los que nos cambió? 

 Mi cuerpo sonrió, es decir, Tomoyo. 

 -Es una larga historia…

 -Bueno… Es que…- Comenzó la voz de Shaoran desde Yamazaky- Sakura es dueña de unas cartas mágicas… 

 -Con grandes poderes- Siguió el cuerpo de Shaoran con Eriol hablando.

 -Y… Una de ellas tiene el poder de cambiar los cuerpos de las personas…

 Yamazaky puso expresión pensante.

 -¿La que venían persiguiendo?

 -¡Efectivamente! 

 -¡Vaya!- Exclamó Yamazaky- ¿Cómo… Cómo fue? 

 -Pues…- Empezé yo en el cuerpo de Eriol ¡Que extraña me siento! ¡Quiero mi viejo cuerpo de nuevo! Es difícil hablar así… Ahora entiendo a Shaoran cuando cambió de cuerpo con Kero…- Ya que yo soy una responsable… ¡Te contaré! 

 Y memoria me llevó hace como… ¿2 horas antes? ¡Eso creo! 

 -Todo empezó…

 ¡Esta tarde! Luego de salir del colegio, vinimos aquí a cambiarnos de ropa para ir al aeropuerto, y así lo hicimos. Tomoyo se puso una falda negra, un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y una blusa manga larga roja, con una larga trenza en el cabello, con un sombrero rojo que la hacía ver encantadora. Yo me puse una falda blanca con una camisa manga corta rosa. Según yo ¡Nos veíamos hermosas!

 Salimos al aeropuerto, con Kero en un bolso blanco que reposaba en mi espalda. El pobre de Kero no había desayunado… Así que le compré un panecillo en un puesto que allí había… ¡Simplemente lo metí en mi bolso!, y… Creo que Kero se lo devoró… 

 ¡Nunca salgo sin las cartas Sakura! Por lo que todas estaban en el bolso en ese momento. Luego de 15 minutos de espera… ¡El avión que venía de Hong Kong aterrizó! Y, Eriol también venía de China… 

 Luego de un rencuentro (Que les seré franca… ¡Nada más vi a Shaoran mi corazón saltó de alegría! Es que… Luego de casi un año sin verle… Lo que me provocaba era abrazarlo y ¡Darle un gran beso! Pero… No podía hacer eso… No, no podía), muy… ¿Agitado? ¡Bueno! En realidad me puse muy contenta, Meiling también vino ¡Era fenomenal! Y Akizuki también llegó con Eriol ¡Al igual de Spinel-sun! ¡Me puse muy feliz! 

 Después… Nakuru quiso ir al hotel en donde se hospedarían, y se fue con Spinel-sun… Los demás… ¡Nos quedamos disfrutando! (Aunque Kero se quedó gracias a que había dicho de tomar unos jugos… ¡Si no se va!) 

 Bueno, pues, fuimos a la venta de jugos… En ese momento ¡Kero! ¡Claro! ¡El glotón de Kero! Sacó su gran cabeza de mi bolso, y, ya que la chica que atendía hablaba con nosotros en ese momento, yo empujé a Kero adentro del bolso, más… Creo que en ese momento, él se resbaló… Y sin querer tropezó con las cartas ¡Por casualidad! Una de ellas salió volando de mi bolso… ¡Y el viento no nos favoreció! ¡Se llevó a rastras la carta! Entonces fue que salimos corriendo, y Kero volando. 

 Luego de un tiempo llegamos al parque Pingüino ¡Allí encontramos a Yamazaky! Que nos ayudó a seguir la carta… Que la atrapó… Que… ¿Ya ustedes se saben el resto, verdad? 

 Luego de narrar mi largo cuento, de una forma algo cambiada, y resumida, todos parecían haber entendido mejor… Aunque, aún Yamazaky se veía confundido. 

 -Así que…- Dijo mi querido Shaoran viendo amenazadoramente al cuerpo de Tomoyo, es decir, a Kero- Todo esto es por culpa del muñeco… 

 Kero, en otro cuerpo se sonrojó. Mi vista se quedó en Yamazaky, que parecía DEMASIADO confundido… Aunque, no lo culpo… ¡Si yo misma no entiendo! ¡Estoy confundida! 

 **Fin del capitulo segundo.**

** Notas De Autora: **

u_u ¡No lo digan! -_- ¡Ya lo sé! ¬_¬ ¡Horrible! No hay nada Peor!!! 

 Pues… u_u Este capitulo mal hecho lo narró Sakura… -_- ¡Y a mi que me cae tan bien! U_U ¡Que MALO quedó estooooooo! Aún así ¡Espero que sigan leyendo! Trataré de que no vuelva a salir así… ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! u_u Please!! Dejen R/Rs!! Se los suplico!! 

 Mi e-mail… -_- ¡No me insulten! ¬¬ ¡No importa cuanto me lo merezca por matar esta serie!!!! Críticas constructivas… {Apuesto que recibo uno de críticas! -_- No… ¡Eso es pensar positivo! ¬¬ Casi ni recibo! XDDD à Yo sí exagero! XP) A los que quieran! ^^U: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotamil.com 

 ¡Sigan leyendo! ^^U Prometo hacerlo mejor…

              ¡Hasta luego! 

                     Zelshamada.      


	3. Un cambio total

SAKURA CARD CAPTOR 

**¡CAMBIO!**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Un cambio total" **

  Y, la carta "Cambio" Volvió a hacer de las suyas.

 Siempre me ha divertido la forma de ser de esta carta. Cuando Clow (es decir, yo hace mucho tiempo) la creó, sabía que algo así sucedería. Ahora la carta ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y yo me encuentro en el cuerpo de su descendiente. Ahora soy Lee Shaoran. Me causa gracia, que nunca antes se había utilizado la carta, salvo cuando Lee y Kerberos cambiaron. Hay que ser despistado. ¡Que bien...! ^^

 No sé como es que el poder de la carta me afectó, como yo tengo el poder de su origen, pensé que existía la posibilidad de que no saldría afectado, pero ya veo que no. Se ve que su dueña Sakura en muy fuerte. Me alegra mucho de que ella sea la maestra de las Cartas. Lee no habría hecho un mal trabajo,... Pero él tiene otra misión igual de importante,... Es muy poderoso también.

 Esta situación me divierte mucho. A decir verdad, esto promete ser divertido.

 Sakura, en mi cuerpo, está explicando a Yamazaki, en el cuerpo de Meiling. Me llama la atención que ahora él está metido en esto de la magia de fondo, y no como un concursante sin saberlo. Así es mejor... Sabrá comprender.

  Observo a todos los que estamos ahora en la sala de Sakura. Sonrío. Mis ojos están fijos en la figura de Daidouji. Pero luego, pasa al cuerpo de Sakura, ya que sé que ella en realidad está allí. Mmmm... Esto es complicado,... A ver:

 Empecemos conmigo. Yo estoy en el cuerpo de Lee, de eso no hay duda; Lee, está en el cuerpo de Yamazaky,... El cual no se confunde, ya que tiene la cara sería, y eso no es muy común en mi imaginativo amigo sin magia; Yamazaky, está en el cuerpo de Lee Meiling, La prima de Lee; Ella, a su vez, está en la forma falsa de Kerberos, se ve molesta; Kerberos está  en el cuerpo de mí... ¡Ejem! De Daidouji; Ella está en el cuerpo de Sakura; Y por último, Sakura está en mi cuerpo... Así se resume todo. Y esto se hace un poco menos complicado. Creo...

 -Me siento muy raro- Dijo Yamazaky en el cuerpo de la prima de Lee, mientras que se sentaba con las piernas abiertas. 

 Una mirada de Daidouji me indicó que las cerrara.

 -Lo sé- Intervino Sakura en mi cuerpo- Así estamos todos.

 Mi sonrisa se hace más grande.

 -¿Por qué sonríes?- Me pregunta Kerberos, en el cuerpo de Tomoyo... ¡Es decir Daidouji! Debo quitarme de la mente llamarla por su nombre sin preguntarle...

 -Pues...- Empiezo. Iba a decir que sonreía por la situación, pero para evitar más conflictos- Es que se siente extraño ver tu cuerpo hablando con voz de chica, y, que las voces y poses estén cambiadas.

 Oigo suspirar a Lee, y con eso intervino, el cuerpo de Yamazaky:

 -Eso es muy cierto... Hay que hacer algo...

 Para cambiar voces, era muy fácil la respuesta, aún así yo no la diré a menos que sea muy necesario...

 -¡Ya sé, Sakura!- Dice Daidouji, en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga- ¿Qué tal sí utilizas a _Voz_?

 A la dueña de las cartas, se le iluminan los ojos.

 -¡Claro! Así también podremos cambiar voces...

 Sonrío con felicidad. ¡Daudouji es muy inteligente! No se le pasaba por alto ningún detalle, y siempre se preocupaba por su querida amiga Sakura. Tomoyo sí que es linda. Mmmm... Que quede entre nosotros que le digo por el nombre en mi mente ¿Sí?

 -Pero...- Siguió Yamazaky en el cuerpo de Lee Meiling- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el cambio entre los cuerpos?

 Mi cuerpo, es decir Sakura, se me quedó mirando, en busca de una respuesta. Kerberos, dio su opinión:

 -Pues, lo normal, sería un día, pero en estos casos, gracias a que somos tantos, y con muchos poderes mágicos, tal vez  tardemos unos... 3 ó 4 días en volver.

 -¿Qué?- Pregunta Sakura mientras que sus ojos se agrandan. 

  Muy cierto. Kerberos tenía razón. Ya que éramos tantos, y cuatro de nosotros teníamos grandes poderes,... Tardaríamos un promedio de 4 días en que el efecto de la carta pasara. 

 -No...- Dejó escapar la voz de Yamazaky.

 -¡No puede ser!- Dijo irritada la prima de Lee- ¡No! Yo sé ustedes ¡Pero yo estoy en el cuerpo de un muñeco de felpa! ¡Esto no puede ser!

 Kerberos se levantó defensivo, con pequeños residuos de comida en el bello rostro de Tomoyo.

 -¡¿A quién le dices muñeco?!! 

 De los ojos de Lee Meiling y Kerberos se intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

 -Tranquila Meiling...- Suspiró la voz desde Lee, desde el cuerpo serio de Yamazaky- Sobrevivirás...

 El cuerpo de mí Tomoyo, se sentó en el so... ¡Esperen! Ehrr... Este, tachen el "Mí" ¿Sí?

 -Bien, entonces hay que realizar el cambio...- Dijo Sakura, mientras que buscaba, me imagino yo, la carta "Voz" para realizar el cambio.

 Tomoyo le pasó la llave que guindaba en su cuello.

 -Ten Sakura.

 -Gracias Tomoyo...- Observó detenidamente a todos los que nos encontrábamos sentados en su sala en este momento- ¿Listos?

 -¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Yamazaky mirándola dubitativamente. 

 -No pasará nada...- Le respondió Sakura sudando.

 Yamazaky, en el cuerpo de la prima de Lee, dudó.

 Lee volvió a suspirar, y se levantó de su asiento. Se posó al frente de mi cuerpo, algo sonrojado como es costumbre.

 -Yo estoy listo...- Dijo mirando al suelo.

 Estaba tratando de hacer que Yamazaky perdiera el miedo. Demostrando confianza en Sakura. Buen plan, Yamazaky relajó el cuerpo.

 Mi turno.

 -Listo...- Dije mientras que me detenía al lado de Sakura y Lee.

 -Y yo...- Dijo Tomoyo mientras que se posaba al frente mío. ¡Que bien!... Que linda es... Aunque esté en un cuerpo que no le pertenece. 

El cuerpo de Tomoyo, y el de Kerberos llegó volando:

 -Detesto ser un muñeco... Pero, al menos mi cuerpo estará completo. 

 Yamazaky llegó caminando despacio, y se posó al lado de Kerberos. Sonrió.

 Sakura también se contentó. 

 -¡Bien!- Dijo mientras que extendía su llave al frente- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella... 

 La insignia de Sakura apareció en el suelo. Todos tenían los ojos cerrados. Bueno, los míos _parecían_ cerrados, pero no lo estaban, y lo mismo era con Yamazaky, en el cuerpo de Lee Meiling. 

 -Bríndale tus poderes a Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!

 El báculo mágico de Sakura, apareció resplandeciente. Sin perder tiempo sacó la carta voz.

 -Cambia las voces, a los que poseen el cuerpo de los dueños... ¡VOZ! 

 Un viento de poder nos rodeó a todos. Ahora sí tengo los ojos cerrados. Siento un picor extraño y algo molesto en mi garganta. Poco a poco, siento que algo se desprende de la misma. Ahora no queda nada: Sé que por ahora estoy sin voz.

 Entre abro un poco mis ojos, veo puntos de distintos colores. Una especie de puntos brillantes, que se mueven de aquí allá chocando entre ellos. El mío era de un color azul. Mi voz estaba representada con ese color. La de mi querida Tomoyo era lila,... Me encanta ese color, y esta tonalidad... ¡Que linda!. La voz de Sakura era rosa, la de Lee verde, la de Lee Meiling roja, la de Kerberos dorada, y la de Yamazaky amarrila. 

 Puntos brillantes, con esos colores, chocaban entre ellos. Luego de unos segundos, empezaron a saltar, y entrar en distintas gargantas.

 Siento un fuerza que entra a mi garganta. Se siente hasta como mi propia voz. Nada del otro mundo. Cierro mis ojos y noto como mi "nueva voz" Se adapta a mí. 

 Luego de casi un minuto, con algo de pesadez, abro mis ojos, ahora cafés, y me encuentro con las caras de: _"Me estoy despertando"_ Que todos cargan. Observo el cuerpo de Tomoyo, en el cual ahora está Kerberos.

 Abro mi boca y salen las palabras, con una voz que no era la mía, pero era la que hacía juego con mi nuevo cuerpo, es decir: la de Lee.

 -¿Están todos bien?

 Lee en el cuerpo de Yamazaky se me queda viendo con rareza. Y luego habló, con la voz de mi amigo de gran imaginación:

 -Sí- Deja escapar en un tono serio y algo frío que nunca había escuchado en Yamazaky.

 -Se hizo bien el cambio de voces...- Dijo Kerberos en el cuerpo de Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz.

 -Aja...- Concluyó mi voz, que era Sakura.

 -Ahora soy toda una chica...- Dejó escapar, con la voz de Meiling, Yamazaky.

 -Sí- Siguió Lee Meilihg- ¡Y yo tengo voz graciosa, y cuerpo de muñeco!

 Sakura, es decir, Tomoyo, sonrió.

  **Fin del Capitulo 3.**

** Notas de Autora: **

Espero que se haya entendido. Aquí especifiqué los cambios, o al menos eso traté de hacer. Lo narró Eriol, y, lo que pasó fue que también cambiaron de voces.... ^^U Espero que les esté gustando.

 Pues, ya saben! Mi e-mail es:

 zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

 O déjenme un R/R ^^

 Para la próxima, en serio, trataré de que me salga mejor, pero, por favor T_T Sigue leyendo! Sí? ^_^ Gracias!

        N6 se –5erdan! ß Traducción, "No se pierdan!" Estas laptos y los códigos raros... ^^U

                      Zelshamada. ****


End file.
